


Caught in the Act (Or in the Trap?)

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Wild Owl Night Club (completed) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Club AU, M/M, Night Club AU, kids remember to think about where you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have some fun during the break at work.





	Caught in the Act (Or in the Trap?)

**Author's Note:**

> The recent poll was really fun to observe. Every fic was at the first place at least twice. And then there was a tie few times. In the end, the first place won by only one vote. Here it goes.

Yamaguchi hurried towards the break room. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to go there faster, faster, _faster_. His heartbeat was already crazy when he stopped in front of the door, but it became even wilder when someone grabbed his wrist and slammed him against the wall, right at the moment he entered the break room.

“What the hell was that performance?” Tsukishima asked, his voice low and quiet. The blond was leaning against the wall with his arm, his face just centimeters away from Yamaguchi’s.

“Same as always?” Yamaguchi feigned innocence. “I just danced and took some of my clothes off?”

“ _Same as always?_ ” Tsukishima echoed and then chuckled. “If you say so,” he shrugged and then slowly straightened, as if he lost interest already. 

“Tsu-” Yamaguchi started, reaching for Tsukishima’s hand.

“Who am I kidding?” Tsukishima muttered under his breath as he quickly leaned towards Yamaguchi again, kissing him. 

Yamaguchi stiffened for a split second and then started kissing him back passionately. He grabbed the back of Tsukishima’s head and slipped his fingers into his hair. It was something both of them loved. Even the lightest caresses were sending shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, while Yamaguchi could play with the soft strands for hours. 

“We… shouldn’t,” Yamaguchi gasped, when Tsukishima moved his lips to Yamaguchi’s neck.

“You don’t say. Who’s fault is that, though?” he lightly bit Yamaguchi just above his collarbone and then sucked at the same spot, leaving a red mark.

 

“Tsukki, please, just kissing for now,” Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s face, pulling him away from his neck. “Wait until we get home,” he tried to look stern and reasonable but he couldn’t deceive Tsukishima, who knew better from the intense need showing in Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Just kissing then,” Tsukishima answered. “Though I need to do something with my hands,” he smirked, putting his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips and squeezing lightly.

“Save your witty remarks for another time and put your mouth to work somewhere else,” Yamaguchi pouted, pulling Tsukishima into another deep kiss.

They kissed, kissed and kissed, not minding the place or the time. Tsukishima, once again, tried to get slightly more than he should and slipped his hands inside the back of Yamaguchi’s pants.

“Hey, Yama-chan, are you here? I need you for a sec-” Oikawa entered the room and froze when he noticed them.

“This is bad,” Yamaguchi whispered, stiffening completely.

“Are you two for real?!” Oikawa gaped. “This is not allowed! Iwa-chan! Sawa-chan!” he screamed, leaning outside the door. “There’s someone breaking the rules here! IWA-CHAN! SAWA-CHAN, HURRY!”

“What’s going on here?” Daichi was the first one to arrive. He gave the three of them an once over but even the blush on Tsukishima’s face and completely red cheeks of Yamaguchi weren’t telling him much.

“They were breaking the rules!” Oikawa was throwing a tantrum. “I don’t care if they’re going out or whatever but it’s not allowed to get intimate here!”

“I wasn’t told that,” Tsukishima answered defiantly, pissed that someone interrupted him and Yamaguchi.

“Don’t talk back! And isn’t it common sense anyway? You’re at work!”

“We're on a break right now,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Oikawa, please,” Daichi tried to calm him down a bit. “And it’s true, you should take into consideration where you are, Tsukishima,” he scowled at the blond, at least realising that the one mostly at fault was him.

“We were just kissing a bit,” Tsukishima grumbled, avoiding Daichi’s gaze. The blond looked like a kid caught red-handed while stealing cookies from the cabinet right before the dinner. 

“Kissing a bit! You were groping his ass!” Oikawa huffed. Yamaguchi groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“What else was I supposed to do with my hands?” Tsukishima asked cockily.

“I don’t know but maybe hold _his_ hand? Stroke his cheek? Put them into his hair? And not inside his pants?! Iwa-chan snaps at me even if I touch his hand while we’re here! Where is Iwa-chan anyway?” he whined.

“Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa. I could hear you even down the hallway,” Iwaizumi finally entered the room, grumbling angrily. Daichi sighed with relief, Iwaizumi was the only one who was able to control Oikawa when he got like this.

“Iwa-chan! Give them a piece of your mind! They were doing indecent stuff at work! Even though it’s not allowed! You punched me the last time I tried to-” there was no sight of Oikawa stopping his banter, so Iwaizumi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled down for a kiss:

“I’ve told you to shut up, Shittykawa,” he growled and then stomped out of the room, a blush spreading on his face.

“What is even happening here? I knew this was a bad idea,” Yamaguchi whined.

“But you did it anyway. It’s not like Tsukishima would force you to do something you didn’t want to,” Daichi scolded him. “I think this commotion was enough of a punishment for you two but, next time, really, take the time and place into consideration. This club would probably turn into some sort of a low-key love hotel if everyone let their libidos run free.” 

“So even the thick thig- I mean, thickheaded Sawa-chan realises?” Oikawa chuckled.

“There are no secrets between all you flashy and shaming idiots, right?” Daichi shook his head helplessly and left the room.

“You know what?” Oikawa turned towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, innocent smile on his face. “I was trying to catch the two of you for such a long time already. Thanks for your help, boys,” he playfully bowed his head. “Iwa-chan will let me do more to him for some time,” he winked and left them alone. Somewhere down the hallway, he high-fived someone loudly and then Hanamaki could be heard exclaiming victoriously:

“I won the bet! Issei owes me a blow-job now!”

“Are there actually any people who aren't dating each other here?” Tsukishima asked incredulously.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote for the next TsukiYama [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform).
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/159895927976/part-of-the-night-club-au-tsukishima-and).


End file.
